Missing Mothers
by strangesara
Summary: Drabbles focused on Zuko, Azula, and Katara.
1. Zuko

Zuko had been thirteen the first time he laid with a woman. Ozai had hired her to teach the crowned prince a few lessons. It was a few months before the banishment… close enough to the incident to leave a distasteful feeling in Zuko's mouth. He came to the conclusion that even if he hadn't been banished, that first time with a woman still wouldn't be a pleasant memory.

There had been no talking, just Zuko's small moans, letting him know where his sensitive spots were. He came out of it red faced and head down, in fact, his head stayed down for the rest of the week. Iroh didn't question him, Azula mocked him, and Ozai told him to be a man about it. He wished his mother had still been there.

…

The present night was warm, fireflies danced around the lights hanging from Song's porch. He walked along the narrow expanse of the porch and passed Song's room on the way to his. Just as he was about to enter his room, Song poked her head out, "Lee?"

Zuko turned around and nodded in acknowledgment.

Song, a girl who was forward enough, stepped out of her room and blushed, "Can I join you tonight?" She asked in barely a whisper.

He knew there was no future here, and he knew he would never see her again. But he still opened his door to her. He still let her in.

The kisses were tender and foreign. A caring touch that Zuko had never felt in this intimate setting. Her fingers traced his bare skin, her mouth lightly moved against his lips. When he thrust into her, he knew he had to leave as soon as he could.


	2. Azula

The feelings caught up to her whenever she least expected them. It was usually during those stupid late nights when she couldn't sleep and everything seemed to come into perspective.

Azula missed her mother.

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say… she missed having someone who could comfort her. Her mother hated her, and was barely able to comfort Azula without wanting to run away for fear of Azula's anger.

The last time she remembered having someone there for her was when she was five years old. The day she turned six, everything seemed to go downhill… or uphill, depending on how you viewed the situation.

It was the last time she had owned a doll on her own free will. And Zuko broke it. Accidentally of course, but broke it nonetheless. Azula had sat down and cried and cried over her only real friend at the time and Ursa hurried to her side and rocked her in her arms.

Azula rubbed her eyes a little at the memory. If anyone asked, she had dust in her eye. She turned away quickly from no one in particular and made sure the tears did not spill. She had learned very quickly, that same day in fact, that crying was not to be allowed in the palace. Ozai had suddenly taken an interest in Azula over Zuko that year, perhaps it was because she could bend and he could barely pass as a Prince… whatever the reason, there was no looking back.

Azula stepped into the moonlight that was pouring into her room and gently hummed a tune her mother used to sing.


	3. Katara

She hadn't been ashamed when it happened. In fact, there were a lot of things she did in that tree house that she hadn't been ashamed of when they happened. Looking back however, she realized that had Gran-Gran been there, she would have been banished to a corner of their hut for days on end.

Lying with Jet probably wasn't the greatest of Katara's accomplishments. She was a dirty girl… she was bad and nothing could change that. She tried to tell herself it wasn't who she really was, but something in the back of her head told her otherwise. Her own brain was mocking herself.

What would Sokka think? He hated Jet as it was, but receiving the news that his baby sister had slept with him would send him into one of those frenzy's.

What would Aang think? He probably would never look at her with those admiring eyes ever again.

What would Toph think? Toph would laugh.

Katara shook her head free of those thoughts. It was no one else's business but her own. They didn't have to know. No one ever had to know.

Something crept into her thoughts. Something she didn't want to think of, but had to anyway.

What would her mother think?

Katara wrapped her arms around herself, imagining it was Kya's warm embrace. The rocking movements were familiar, the same sway her mother used on her when she was small.

"Everyone does stupid things," Katara said to herself, imagining it was her mother's voice. "You're still you. Nothing can take that away."

Katara's tears spilled for what seemed like eternity that night.


End file.
